I Am NOT a Toy Draco!
by sevenFAWM
Summary: This story is being redone and will be updated soon!


Trade You a Girl For Some Cattle

It would definitely be on her list of top worst days of her life, and she wasn't just being dramatic. From 10 to 15 years old she had almost dropped half her weight from lack of food, and had gone from a deep tan to a pale color within the five years without her mother. She was the glue that kept the family together, and without it everything fell apart.

Her family was never rich, but they were good enough off while her mother was alive. The fish were coming in every day from her father's fishing boat, the cattle were producing good milk and calf every so many years, her mother had a good job cleaning the manor up the road, and they were happy. When her mother got sick her father had to sell his boat and start fishing off the pier. When she got worse he had to sell his cattle, and when she died they were nearly homeless, and scrounging for each meal to pay for her medical bills. The small house was dingy, and falling apart; the once pallid fireplace was soot-filled, and the bricks were cracked or falling off. The ceiling was cracking, and at one point the roof had a hole in it. The house was a dump, and the man who walked in a few moments ago made a point in saying so.

Without having to look at his face she knew who he was, and that worried her. Why would a Malfoy be at their home? Yes, she knew her mother was best friends with the Malfoy's before she had married her father, but he was a muggle...unlike her witch mother...and the Malfoy's hated him for it. The man, Lucius, glanced around before he stopped when her father spoke,  
"I'm very glad you came here on short notice."  
she had no idea what was going on, and kept to her room that was adjacent to the living room; peering through a crack in her door, and trying to hear what was being said.  
"You know how much I despise muggle homes."  
he hissed out, much like a snake would at it's prey. Her father bent over into a bow,  
"Oh Lucius...I beg of you. Please accept my offer...I really need the money...and she is a very healthy, strong, worker."  
She? Could her father honestly be referring to her?  
"Well she is Maria's child..."  
Lucius mumbled out now as he leaned slightly on his long cane, his hood coming off before looking her way at the brown door to her room,  
"Where is she?"  
he asked opening his arms as if to gesture that he did not see any child. She remembered playing at the Malfoy's when she was younger while her mother cleaned...they were never this cruel looking...were they? She watched as her father walked towards her quickly, scarcely giving her enough time to back-peddle into he room; resulting in her falling back as he opened the door causing her to land with an 'oomph'.  
"Oh Danielle...I'm sorry...could...could you p-p-please come into the living room?"  
her father was nervous...his stutter peeking through his speech as he looked down at the girl with solemn brown eyes that caused fear to well up inside of her. Nodding, Danielle stood, and followed her father into the living room room.  
"Here she is."  
her father said with a forced smile as he moved out of the way of the taller man who circled her now; like a vulture circling his dinner.  
"Hmm...interesting hair color...red...yet blond is it?"  
he turned to her father, "Strawberry blond like her mother's, yes. She looks like Maria doesn't she Lord Lucius?"  
he said eagerly as Lucius pushed his hand through her short hair,  
"A bit lighter than her mothers...why is it so short?"  
he huffed out as if she had offended him, ignoring her father's question. Roughly moving his hand before pulling back with distaste in his eyes.  
"She had to sell it...we were desperate...and the wig maker gave good money for the color and how it was wavy..."  
her father eagerly chinned in trying to keep the situation under control, it seemed, considering that her haircut was boy-like: shorter on the sides and longer on the top. Grabbing her face the man turned it roughly,  
"Freckles...still...she's so malnourished its a surprise she has a bit of baby fat left on her cheeks."  
he snorted out gripping her cheeks tightly as if to ascertain how much fat there was...not much but enough to not make her face look gaunt,  
"Hmm...her eyes are interesting though."  
he smiled,  
"And those lips."  
he chuckled,  
"Eyes like rain, and plump lips...I believe Draco will enjoy how much she has grown up...though she looks like a boy with such a small chest and thin legs..."  
he said then as she pulled away from him just as Lucius chuckled.  
"Alright...we have a deal. I'll send your cattle here tonight."  
he handed a rather large bag of coin to her father,  
"Muggle money is no use to me anyway."  
he spat out looking over his shoulder and calling out a name she didn't recognize. She felt a cold hand on her wrist, and felt herself being pulled by a rather tall House Elf.

"Come young mistress."  
droned the deep voiced elf as he pulled her towards the car. This couldn't be happening...did she really just get sold to them for some cattle!  
"Wait! NO! Daddy!"  
she looked back to the man who was no longer her father, he looked as though he had aged by several years in seconds; folded around himself, casting his eyes to the floor, holding the bag of muggle coins.  
"He is no longer your 'daddy'."  
Lucius sneered as he waited at the car for the elf to open the door for him.  
"I'm your father now...as I have rightly paid so, but you will never call me that...Lord Lucius or Master will do."  
He spat out as he slid into the car, and she was shoved in besides him. Turning to look out the rear window, the malnourished child of 15 placed long hands on the glass. The world she knew was being turned upside down, and as she watched the crumbling home slowly disappear into the distance she felt hot tears stream down her face.


End file.
